1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an openable motor vehicle roof with an adjustable closing element for alternatively closing or at least partially clearing an opening in a fixed roof skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
One such generic motor vehicle roof is known from European Patent EP 0 448 807 B1, which has a closing element made as a transparent cover which can be raised with its rear edge and into which a solar module as a power source for the fans is integrated. A sliding headliner is provided and includes a front part into which axial flow fans are integrated and which with the cover raised with its rear edge can be raised with its front edge. The liner can also be locked on the cover in order to provide fresh air to the motor vehicle interior in this position by the fans. This position is intended mainly as auxiliary ventilation. The disadvantage in this motor vehicle roof is that with the blown-in fresh air, contaminants, odors, pollutants or irritants such as dust or pollen can also enter the motor vehicle interior in larger amounts.
German Patent Publication DE 39 38 259 C1 discloses a motor vehicle roof in which an axial flow fan is mounted between the rear edge of the roof opening and the back end area of the cover such that when the rear edge of the cover is raised the fan is folded up with its front end, the fan in this position blowing fresh air through the gap between the rear edge of the roof opening and the rear edge of the cover into the motor vehicle interior.
Published German Patent Application DE 36 43 436 A1 discloses an openable motor vehicle roof in which in the adjustable cover for the roof opening a cross flow fan is integrated in order to blow fresh air into the motor vehicle interior.
A primary object of this invention is to devise an openable motor vehicle roof in which the motor vehicle interior can also be efficiently ventilated when standing still and still the accumulation of contaminants, odors, pollutants or irritants in the motor vehicle interior can be prevented.
A further object of this invention is to devise an openable motor vehicle roof in which the ventilation function can be matched as effectively as possible to the respective operating circumstances.
The first object is achieved by a motor vehicle roof with an adjustable closing element for an opening in the fixed roof skin for alternatively closing or at least partially clearing the opening. The motor vehicle roof includes a sliding headliner which is located underneath the roof opening and the closing element, the liner being adapted to move to alternatively cover or at least partially clear the closing element and the roof opening with respect to the vehicle interior. At least one electrically operated fan is integrated into the sliding headliner and is operable such that the fan blows fresh air through the sliding headliner into the vehicle interior. In accordance with the invention, the at least one fan on the intake side and/or on the exhaust side is provided with a filter for cleaning air which is been blown into the motor vehicle interior.
In this approach, it is advantageous that, on the one hand, by blowing in fresh air at the same fan output, higher volumetric flow, and thus, at elevated temperatures, better cooling performance can be achieved than in exhaust operation. This because, by the mode of operation of the ventilation devices in the motor vehicle, the vehicle is less tight in the blow-in state, i.e., at an overpressure, than in exhaust operation, i.e., at an underpressure. On the other hand, by providing a filter for each fan, penetration of contaminants, odors, pollutants or irritants, such as dust or pollen, in ventilation operation can be prevented
The second object is achieved by a motor vehicle roof with an adjustable closing element for an opening in the fixed roof skin for alternatively closing or at least partially clearing the opening. A sliding headliner is provided and is located underneath the roof opening and the closing element and adapted for movement to alternatively cover or at least partially clear the closing element and the roof opening with respect to the vehicle interior. At least one electrically operated fan is integrated into the sliding headliner and is operable such that the fan blows air through the sliding headliner into the vehicle interior. In accordance with this embodiment, the at least one fan is made such that the direction of the air flowing through the fan can be reversed to exhaust the air through the sliding headliner out of the vehicle interior to the outside.
In this approach, it is advantageous that the ventilation mode can be purposefully matched to the operating conditions prevailing at the time, and thus, the ventilation function can be optimized. For example, while driving, when enough electricity is available for operating the fan or fans, the mode of operation of the fans can be chosen such that they exhaust, by which good ventilation of the motor vehicle interior even in stopped or slow traffic can be achieved, while the fans in auxiliary operation. When only little electricity is available, the fan can be operated to blow in air in order to achieve cooling of the motor vehicle interior that is as good as possible.
It is especially preferred when the fan or fans are located in the rear area of the sliding head liner. In such a case, with the sliding headliner closed and the closing element or cover pivoted up on its rear edge, a ventilation gap is opened in the immediate vicinity to the fans so that ventilation takes place especially in auxiliary operation over a very short flow path.
The invention is explained below by way of example using the attached drawings.